In the field of clamps, the conventional clamp is usually formed into a U-shape with threaded ends which receive an apertured saddle and a pair of fasteners whereby a pair of telescoped engaging pipes extending through the U-clamp are secured together with the clamp secured to the pipes.
Clamps of this type have normally been constructed requiring the use of at least a pair of fasteners and bolts for snugly drawing the saddle which may conform to the interior shape of the clamp body to grip a pair of telescoped pipes which project through the clamp.